Many aspects of electronic communication, and in particular electronic commerce, is based on business documents that parties can exchange over a computer connection. A big problem in current e-Business is the variety in structure and description of business information and business documents. The absence of uniform and standardized methods for the common representation of the structure and semantics of business data has led to today's situation where there is an increasing growth of different representations of electronic business information and documents. It may not be possible to exchange business documents electronically between two business partners without previous coordination and manual mapping between different document structures and semantics. A world-wide accepted syntax for representation exists with extensible markup language (XML), but this does not solve the problem of non-uniform semantics and structure.
Some business documents are based on reusable building blocks that define the semantics of the document data. An example of a standard that defines such building blocks is the electronic business XML (ebXML) Core Components Technical Specification issued by the United Nations Centre for Trade Facilitation and Electronic Business, which specification is hereafter referred to as CCTS. The CCTS is the first standard which combines all necessary aspects for human legibility and automatic machine processing so that an integrated interoperability can be guaranteed. The CCTS based building blocks, named core components (CCs), are syntax free and very flexible, because they are based on a modular concept. Business information can be assembled for all demands by reusable building blocks. “Syntax free” means that these building blocks can be generated in arbitrary representations, like XML, ABAP Objects or JAVA classes. However, the semantics described by the CCTS do not change. This guarantees one general naming convention for the unambiguous composition of semantic information. This mechanism is comparable with the grammar and words of a naturally-spoken language, because a naturally-spoken language can also be represented in many different ways (by writing or by speech), and the semantics are always the same.
In every business collaboration that involves data exchange, such data exists in a particular business context. The context of one transaction may be the same as, or different from, the context of any other transaction. The CCTS specifies eight context categories for defining the business context: Business Process, Product Classification, Industry Classification, Geopolitical, Official Constraints, Business Process Role, Supporting Role and System Capabilities. These categories are to be used in analyzing business information entities (BIEs) that are based on CCs. Each of the CCTS context categories uses a standard classification to provide (context) values.